


contract

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Bonding, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dumbledore Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master/Slave, Possessive Voldemort, Sad Harry, Sane Voldemort, Severus snape is Harry's father, Slut Harry Potter, Sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: The whole thing is crazy...





	

Harry walked through the woods, his eyes stung from crying he had enough of crying as he stomped his way through the forbidden forest. He wanted to clear his head before he decided what he was going to do. He has had enough of people betraying him lying to him he wanted out of this war and out of Dumbledore’s pressing thumb. He stopped and looked around at where he was and he frowned as he spun around “Shit.” He hissed to him as he frowned at himself “Great I’m lost.” He mumbled to himself. He heard something snap and it made him look around to see a large man walked out from the shadows. 

“Well double shit.” The teen said, see the grin of the wolf as the large shiver wolf walked over to him brushing off the leaves and twigs that have fallen onto his shoulders and head as he walked under the undergrowth.   
“I was wondering when you would stop?” He chuckled as he looked up at the green eyed teen. Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he felt Fenrir eyeing him up and down and while he thought this should make him uncomfortable it didn’t.   
“Well at least you’re not Dumbledore or Snape.” Harry told him, the wolf seem stun by the teen’s words and squinted his eyes at him.   
“Well that is a first normally people run the other way when they see me.” He told him, Harry shrugged and looked the large man up and down and sighed.   
“Well what can I say, the death of my god father messed me up. Look I want to see Voldemort I would prefer to see him in one pieces. So I make a deal with you I will let you fuck me any way you want as long as you promise to take me to him?” He asked, Fenrir dark eyes looked the boy up and down again and then looked around the area to see if he could see anyone else. “It’s not a trap.” He told him. “Look I’m pissed off and a little self-destructive tonight and you’re not the first werewolf I had.”   
“I’m not?” That did shock him; Dumbledore’s golden boy is sleeping with wolves and making deals to see the Dark Lord. 

The teen shrugged at him “Remus let’s just say I have a high sex drive.” He mumbled “Look are we going to do this or not?” He asked, Fenrir walked around him smirking at him as he reached up and stroked his fingers down the teen’s throat.   
“Oh I will fuck you here on the ground, but I’m just thinking about how much of a little snake you really are, I wonder if Dumbledore knows what a little snake you are?” He hooked his fingers under his chin and held his face in place.   
“Trust me if he knew I wouldn’t be here talking to you.” He muttered,   
“Oh beautiful boy, I don’t care if the Dark Lord hexes me.” He growled as he pushed the 16 year old onto the ground.

Hours later…  
The blonde stretched himself out on the bed wearing nothing but the dark green silk robe he turned his head and looked towards the window seeing it was already dark. He hummed and then laid down on the bed back to his book, as he no longer is a student at Hogwarts he need to do his private lessons just so he could do his Owls exam at the end of the year. It helped that the private tutor his master got him was good at what he does it just a shame that he missing his school friends.

‘Click’ He topped and turned his head towards the door and watched as his master walks in with a limping dark haired teen being lead in. Draco marked his page and then sat up before swinging his legs around the bed and sat there look at the red eyed man “Draco you’re up good.” He said as he walks over to him and kisses the pale blonde on the lips. Draco hummed as he curled his fingers in the man’s robes, while Harry leaned for support on a chair. Pulling back the blonde looked up into the red eyes.   
“Replacing me already?” He asked, there was some hurt in his voice that he tried to keep out but fail as the Dark Lord smiled at him.   
“No love I will never give you up, I’m just completing my collection.” He purred as he stood up and looked at Harry who was frowning at him “I will leave you to fill Harry; I just have to hex a wolf.” The red eyed man said, as he turned to leave while Harry snorted as he watched the door closed and lock before turning back to the blonde. 

Draco looked Harry up and down and raised an eye brow at the other boy who looked like he had spent the night wondering the woods “You want to bath first or ask questions?” The blonde asked him, it was Harry’s turn to look the blonde as he rubbed the back of his head. He was sore and achy his muscle feel like they have been pulled out of joint and slapped back together…Fenrir fucking Greyback…he thought.  
“Both, I need to do both.” He told him, Draco nodded and led him to the bath room watching as Harry limped,  
“You look like you came off second best with Fenrir.” He said as he using his wand to turn the large taps for the bath turning them on and adding scented oils to the bath. Harry started to pull his ruined school uniform off and threw them to the floor and Draco winced at the thick clumps of mud dirtying the floor alone with small smears of blood.   
“Well I did let Fenrir have me.” Harry said, as he slipped into the bath with a breathless hiss   
“Then it the oils will help with any infection in the cuts.” Draco told him as he banished Harry’s clothes “I will just get you a robe, I hope you don’t mind green.” He told him   
“Anything other than red and gold.” He whispers, as he dunked his whole body under the hot water before rising back up.

He pulled his hair out of his eyes as he watched Draco return “Why?” The blonde asked Harry as the frowned at him unsure what he means “Why let a man like Fenrir fuck you?” He asked the dark haired teen, who frowned slightly as he brought his knees up to his chest as he sat in the healing water.  
“I overheard Dumbledore and your godfather talking about me, that old goat has been lying to me from day one. I’ve been forced to live with magic hating muggle since my mum and dad died and you know what they aren’t my family, Lily isn’t my mother she was a close friend of my real mother. Who turns out to be James, I don’t know who my father is.” He whispered the last part as he wiped away the tears from his face “Anyhow, the old sod knows I have part of Voldemort’s soul trapped in my scar that I have to die in order to kill Voldemort. Well that was it I was done with whole bloody lot of them, the Order can kiss my arse. The only people I have time is Remus and the twins.” He sighed and “So I… walked out of Hogwarts and towards the Forbidden Forest I just wanted to clear my head before I decided on what I was going to do.”   
“But you decided on letting Fenrir fuck you?” Draco asked as he watched the green eyed boy, the wolf had done a number on him his body was covered in cuts and bruises. 

However Draco notices that there were old scars on his back, long and some seem deep he traced his finger over one that had the impression of a pattern from someone’s belt. Harry shivered again “Ah yeah him… he was in the Forbidden Forest and he was walking around me and all I wanted to do was speak to Voldemort. I told him if he took me to the Dark Lord I would let him fuck me and hey what do you know he went for it.” Harry ginned into his arms as he felt Draco rub a sponge on his back.

Harry flinched at his gentle touch but sighed as he soon relaxed Draco was shocked at how calm the teen was “What about you? You haven’t been at school.” He told him as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees.   
“Ah how sweet you missed me.” He smiled; Harry looked at him and smiled softly back as he shrugged.  
“It was…to quiet.” Draco blinked at him and then thought for a moment.   
“Well it started when I turned 16 my, father had disappointed the Dark Lord and wanted to save his arse decided to give me as a gift to…Master.” He whispered as he felt his cheeks heat up, and then seem to look far away as he remembered waking up on the Dark Lord’s bed bound but not gagged a drug in his system unable to do anything but let Voldemort make him his. “I know this sounds cruel but I hope my dad ends up suffering for it.”   
“You seem in good health.” Harry pointed out, the teen didn’t look sickly thin and he didn’t have backs under his eyes and Harry couldn’t see anything wounds on him.  
“I am, he takes very good care of me and all he asks for in return…”  
“Is your arse?” Harry smirks; Draco rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head, as he pulled away from him and stood up with a towel.   
“Your one to talk, letting a werewolf fuck you.” Harry shrugged and stood up from the bath and let the bubbles slide off his skin as he stepped out of the bath and took the towel of a staring Draco.  
“Not the first time.” He said for the second time that night.

Couple of hours later….  
It was getting late by the time Voldemort returns to his chambers he has Hexed Fenrir out of his manor how dare that wolf touch what is his…what if his’ pregnant by that mutt?…he thought himself …I wouldn’t be allowed to kill the mutt’s pups… thought as he waved his hand and unlocked the door and walked in. There he saw that Harry was sitting on the bed with Draco talking and drinking something that wasn’t Pumpkin juice. 

He closed the door and watched as they turned to look at him and blinked at the dark wizard as he walked up to them smiling seeing the hazy eyes of the slightly drunk teen’s he rolled his eyes…I knew it was a bad idea to leave those bottles of fire whisky out…he thought as he turned to the green eyed boy sat there wearing one of Draco’s robes his cheeks a heated red from the alcohol, he reached out and stroked Harry’s face “Did you tell him?”   
“I don’t know what you want from him?” Draco said as he poured more whisky into Harry’s glass. Voldemort looked at the blonde and smiled at him as he took the bottle from him. “Hey!”  
“I think that is enough love.” He kissed Draco who kissed him back with a purr, Voldemort pulled back from Draco and looked at Harry whose blush has deepen “I will explain then. I’ve decided that you and Draco will become my wives.” He told him, Draco frowned at him and rubbed the back of his head.  
“And here I thought I was just your whore.” Draco said as he looked down into his glass. 

Voldemort kissed him on the lips again as he ran his fingers though his hair “You are.” He chuckled as he saw the sad look on Draco’s face “But you’ll be my whores.” He told them. Harry looked at the blonde and frowned at him.   
“What just like that?” Harry asked, the red eyed man looked at the bright green orbs of the teen and then took his glass out of his hand and took a sip of whiskey before handing it back to him. “You spent years trying to kill me and now you want to bed me and marry?”   
“I want the world to think I am crazy, I never was really going to kill you even when I was insane. My plan was just hide you from Dumbledore he is the only one I want to kill and I won’t let him kill my soul.” He told him as he let his fingers move down the teen’s throat and then dip under the dressing gown. Harry gasped and moaned as he felt the feeling Voldemort magic ripple over his skin “Long before you two were born before I spilt my soul in 7 your fathers offered you both to me as future husbands and mother to my children. So I made a contract however things got out of control I went insane and all that was lost. It was only in 6 months ago when three pieces of my soul returned to me that I began to remember and I knew I had to act fast. I had Fenrir around the school waiting for a moment to take you.” He said to Harry “However I did not know that you would offer yourself up to him.”  
“Hey don’t blame me!” Harry snapped back at him with a frown.   
“I will if his seed has take root.” He growled,   
“So wait my father…” Draco started to ask  
“Lucius did fail me and as his punishment he will not get a chance to have another child.” He turned his head to Harry.   
“You arse hole you put that in this contract that I would give Luicus sodding Malfoy another child while I’m married to you?” Harry hissed at him “Fuck you Tom!” Harry hissed  
“Well your father loses out to.” The red eyed man said, Draco hissed at him in anger at thought while Harry blinked at him with wide eyes.   
“My father, y…you know who my father is?” Harry asked, Voldemort frowned at Harry as he nodded.   
“Of course I do, it is Severus.” 

Harry was quiet for a moment before as if he was waiting for Voldemort to say it was a joke but the Dark Lord just kept looking at him “Severus Snape the dungeon bat, the vampireric prince of spite!” Harry yelled “That Severus Snape.” He asked, asked both Voldemort and Draco, the blonde shrugged it was the first time he heard about this.   
“Yes.” Voldemort said and little to smugly and Harry frowned at him before turning to Draco, the blonde blinked at him and looked worried.  
“Don’t look at me this is news to me.” He told Harry who look like he was about to spit fire.   
“And he knows?” Harry asked, he balled his hands up into fists, Harry no longer feeling drunk but just pissed off.  
“Yes.” Voldemort said   
“This whole fucking time he has known? He let that old goat send me to those muggles!” He yelled as he paced the bed room.


End file.
